


I have time

by llowercase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirty Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Florist Xu Ming Hao, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mysterious Wen Jun Hui | Jun, One Shot, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llowercase/pseuds/llowercase
Summary: Minghao offers Jun a deal. If the person accepts the flowers Jun stole from Minghao's Shop, Jun gets them free of charge.Jun doesnt know how to tell Minghao that the flowers are not for the kind of anniversary he has in mind.





	I have time

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Twitter https://twitter.com/alqamarwalker/status/1056010380286287872

Xu Minghao pride and glory was his flowers, all kinds, any kind. All lined up neatly on his wiped down shelves, in his wiped down vases. He vividly remembers the thrill of running out of the graduation ceremony of pledis university to his new-ish apartment that was on top of his beautiful new corner florist shop.  
The flower shop was his, all his. His pride and glory. He didn't need his translator/best friend Kwon Soonyoung anymore. The flower shop and the flowers were his own doing, his own speaking, his own work.

So you can't blame him for loving his shop and flowers like how a mother bear takes care of her cubs. On a weepy Sunday night shift, Minghao was wiping down the Jasmines when he spotted the reflection of a customer. From where he sat he saw the silhouette eye the sunflowers then move to the pink dahlias. A shadowed hand grab at the pots ungracefully and make a move to turn away.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Minghao said, springing up from where he was kneeling. The silhouette, now a man, mouth slightly agape barely moves to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize there was a worker here. I'll just be on my way." The stranger says attempting to leave again.  
"Before or after you put back the flowers?"  
"Before"  
"You can't possibly think I'm going to gladly let you take my flowers and leave. You either pay or I get the police to get you to pay in time" Minghao sputtered.

The stranger lets himself relax, finally turning to Minghao.  
"Please, you've got to let me get off the hook, just this once. I'll gladly pay you back but I'm running on no sleep and honestly, I'm already too late. You might as well let me go out of pity." He sighs. Now facing towards him, Minghao can see who he's dealing with. A tall man in a long winter coat with short brown hair, barely reaching his eyebrows. His eyes were warm but were clearly tired. Finally, his eyes fell to the Pink dahlias.  
Pink dahlias  
Commitment, elegance

Something clicked in Minghao's mind. "I completely understand, in fact, I'm willing to negotiate," Minghao smirked at the strangers shocked expression. "Really? I mean I don't know how I guess you deal with this all the time. I'm Jun, by the way, I can't thank-" Jun rambled but stopped when Minghao held up his hand. "Don't thank me yet. You only get the flowers if your special someone says yes." Minghao states feeling giddy at his sudden upper hand.  
Except Jun didn't look embarrassed, he looked cold and angry. "Now hold on I think you've misunderstood."  
"No Mr. Jun, You don't understand I'm not letting you take my flowers unless your someone says yes. I'm still very willing to call the police"  
❁❁❁  
They've been walking for at least twenty minutes, not including the three minutes that it took Minghao to close his shop until he gets back.  
"Mr. Jun if your special someone wasn't in walking distance why are we walking" Huffed Minghao. Honestly his idea of walking a good looking stranger to go meet someone else, just to see if he's gonna get robbed or not was not his ideal day. He was so caught in his thoughts he didn't notice that Jun had stopped and ran right into him. He tried to apologize but stopped when he noticed where they are.  
The town graveyard.

He was suddenly very, very worried about why he let himself be lead here by a stranger.  
“Are you messing with me? Why are we here.” Minghao asked, more confused than he should be. Jun said nothing and continued to fiddle with the lock on the gate. When it finally popped open what felt like centuries later he laughed bitterly “Its an anniversary flower boy.”  
❁❁❁

They both stood over the small and old grave. Minghao was hit with so much guilt at once, he’d always been sensitive no matter how cold he presents himself. “Mr. Jun i had no idea. I never meant to rub salt in a wound, no matter how old.” He tried to look Jun in the eyes. He wants to look away, pretend that he's not suddenly looking at the raw sadness he's been presented by a stranger. Minghao could feel tears stinging behind his eyes while Jun didn't make a move to even frown. Before he can think it over he rushes into Jun's arms. 

“I- I meant it when i said i have time.” Minghao pauses in thought. He pulls himself off of Jun just enough to reach around his pockets searching for his pad and paper he writes flower orders on. He quickly scribbles his phone number and the shops number, being careful to label both, before handing it to Jun. “Come by the shop tomorrow, I understand you probably need time to yourself right now-”

Jun takes the number from Minghao's hand, giving it a slight squeeze before letting go and putting it into his pocket. The little movement made Minghao nervous until he heard Jun whisper ‘thank you’ in his native tongue.  
“You’re Chinese and you only just told me!” Minghao exclaimed. He did feel relief knowing he can now speak his own language. “Something tells me you’re gonna be interesting, Mr. Jun.” He continues, shaking his head. Jun turns to the florist, looking him up and down. The florist is slightly shorter than he is with neck length black hair. His hair framed his small face in a way that made him look young. His name tag says ‘Minghao’ in neat handwriting.

“Cute.” Jun smirked. “You don't have to call me mister, Mr. Minghao” He turned back to the grave sitting down, leaving the florist stunned once again.  
“Whatever” Minghao mumbled, making his way towards the gate.

He looked over at Jun one last time, only to find Jun looking straight back. Jun raised his hand in a wave, offering Minghao a small smile. One that Minghao returned. He didn't even remember the flowers till he locked up the flower shop and was in his room. He felt irked until he heard a small ping from his phone.

A text from Jun.

“I'm glad you have time, I do too. How does coffee tomorrow sound?”


End file.
